


A Day To Remember

by M_W101



Category: Coronation Street, Kana - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_W101/pseuds/M_W101
Summary: It’s Kate and Rana’s big day, but will it go down without a hitch?





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time posting ANY fanfic that I’ve written. I’m by no means an experienced writer either so pease feel free to post constructive criticisms, I want to write more, particularly for Kate & Rana as they’re easily my favourite LGBT couple on TV right now. This is my vision of what a Kana wedding may look like (praying its still something that could happen with the new boss coming in)

Any other day, Kate would wake and the first thing she would see would be Rana, asleep next to her. A sight which would would give her butterflies every single time but today was not an ordinary day. Today was the day she would marry her soulmate.

Despite the excitement, she felt uneasy waking up alone and immediately picked up her phone and began typing.

‘ _Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. I love you so much and I can’t wait to become your wife, K xxx_ ’

Kate couldn’t help but smile as she pressed send and proceeded to drag herself out of bed.

“Ah I was beginning to think you were never going to rise from your pit” said Alya as Kate walked into the lounge “I’d hurry up and jump in the shower though, Gran phoned not five minutes ago and said Rana’s already up and having her hair and makeup done!”

Kate practically choked at the Alya’s words as she took a swig from the milk bottle.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Well I was about to before Gran phoned” Alya replied, setting up her makeup box “go on get in the shower, Maria will be here any minute!”

*******************************************

“How are you feeling Rana, nervous?” Yasmeen asked softly

Rana sat gazing into space, a purple dress complimenting her figure from neck to toe.

“Rana?”

She snapped back to reality and smiled at Yasmeen.

“Yeah nervous is definitely one of the many things I’m feeling right now. Any wise advice for me?”

Yasmeen laughed “Well I cant say this is exactly within my wheelhouse but you and Kate have both sacrificed a lot to get to this moment so the best piece of advice i can offer is to cherish today, make it a day you’ll remember forever”

Rana smiled, Yasmeen always knew the right things to say and she was grateful to her for it.

“Weird to think that after today, I’m going to be Rana Connor”

“Ha!” Yasmeen chuckled “the perks of marriage my dear”

A knock came at the door.

“I’ll get it” said Yasmeen.

“Oh hello Sophie, do come in dear. Imran!”

Sophie appeared in the doorway, Imran following behind.

“Soph! Imran! I wasn’t expecting to see you two till we got to the venue” Rana beamed

“Well it occurred to me that my sister was getting married and might need a wingman” Imran laughed

“Don’t lie Imran! You just wanted to get away from Rosie because she was trying to put blusher on you!” Sophie retorted “You look lovely by the way Rana”

Imran simply rolled his eyes, to which Rana laughed. Her brother never had been very good at standing up for himself.

“How’s Kate getting on? All ready to go?” Yasmeen called from the kitchen

“I saw Alya this morning coming out of Roy’s” Imran replied “said Kate was still in bed and she’d wake her up when she got back”

Rana frowned at this.

“You mean I’ve been awake for hours getting ready and Kate’s barely out of bed?!”

Imran put his hands up “don’t shoot the messenger, I’m sure she’ll be ready in plenty of time”

Rana wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince, her or himself.

*******************************************

“Right then let’s have a look shall we!” squealed a delighted Maria as she passed Kate the mirror.

“Oh wow” Kate said, admiring Maria’s handiwork, she barely recognised herself.

“Not bad eh?” Maria laughed “even if I do say so myself”

Katie rolled her eyes. Despite her love for Maria, she recognised that she truly loved herself.

“Rana won’t know what’s hit her!” Alya sighed “she’s very lucky”

Kate would beg to differ. She felt like she was the lucky one. Despite the hardships and the obstacles that they’d faced getting this far, it was worth every second of pain and anguish that they’d endured together and they were about to seal their love forever. Rana was her forever and her always.

“It’s not perfect but she makes me happy and I hope I make her happy” she murmured

“I think I can say with confidence that you do Kate” Maria insisted “She’s marrying you isn’t she?”

Kate’s face became a picture of happiness and excitement at the reminder that today was the day she and Rana would both become Mrs Connor.

“The limo will be here in 10 minutes!” Alya squealed “Let’s get you to the hotel and get you married!”

*******************************************  
Yasmeen was running around the house, making sure everything was in order as their transport was due to arrive any minute.

“Everyone ready to do this thing?”

Rana, Sophie and Imran were all done and prepared to walk out of the door.

Rana just had one last thing to do and pulled out her mobile.

“ _Enjoy your last moments of being single Miss Connor. I love you so much. R, xxx_ ”

Now she was truly ready to get married.

“Let’s go”

*******************************************

If someone had said to Kate a year ago that she’d be getting married to the love of her life, she’d have laughed in their faces and said they were mad but she was less than an hour away from doing exactly that. The fact that her and Rana had even made it this far together was something she hadn’t quite come to terms with. Everything that had happened in the past twelve months would’ve torn even the strongest of couples to pieces and granted there had been moments where they were hanging by a thread but they’d powered through, they hadn’t given up on each other and they were a much stronger couple for it.

The limo was beginning to pull up outside of the venue for the ceremony. Kate had visited with Rana when they were planning the wedding and Kate could remember how she loved the function room that overlooked the lake next to which the hotel was situated. She couldn’t wait to see how it looked with all the flowers and decorations courtesy of Tracy, which now she thought about it didn’t exactly fill her with excitement.

“Right come on then!” Alya cheered as they began to exit the car.

Kate emerged, a royal blue dress in tow that was from the same dress parlour as Rana’s, from the same range.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening” Kate beamed as a tear began to form in her eye

“Hey don’t you dare ruin that makeup” Maria chimed “Some of my best work!”

Kate laughed as Alya passed her a tissue “You two go on in, I just need a moment to process all this”

“Are you sure?” Alya cautioned “Don’t want you to catch your death, not the warmest day after all”

Kate shook her head in response.

“It’s okay honestly”

Alya and Maria both smiled before shuffling off into the lobby.

As Kate collected her thoughts, she could hear the sound of an engine getting closer and suddenly felt a wave of excitement in her bones. A stretch limousine much like the one she had arrived in pulled its way onto the gravel and came to a halt just yards away from her.

There was just one thought running through her head now.

‘ _Rana_ ’


	2. Something Old, Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the guests take their seats and the ceremony commences, something quite unexpected happens.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point, i have 2 or 3 chapters worth typed out but i'm also in the process of writing three more Kana fics, each of which are standalone and don't really have any connection so i want to get these chapters posted sooner rather than later so i can have at least one complete fic out there :)

One by one, they emerged from the limo. Yasmeen, Sophie, Imran and finally Rana.

Rana immediately made eye contact with her bride to be and a smile broke across her face.

"Give me a few minutes" She delcared, indicating for them to go inside. She wanted to be alone with Kate.

Imran cast a look of uncertainty towards both girls, which Rana immediately picked up on. 

"Go on, please! I wont be long!" she pleaded with her brother

"fine" he replied turning on his heel and holding out his arms for Yasmeen and Sophie

Rana and kate approached each other, both with the same smile at the sight of the other.

Before either could get a word out, Rana found herself pulling Kate in tightly, wishing she never had to let go.

"i hated not waking up with you beside me this morning" Kate admitted

Rana pulled herself off kate and offered a sad smile before planting a kiss softly on her lips.

"Well after today, you'll be legally obligated to wake up next to me" Rana chucked "so there's that"

Kate smiled "I look forward to it. Did you get my text earlier?"

"Erm yeah, yeah i did" Rana replied "you got mine right?"

"Of course, made my day!" Kate beamed

The two women locked hands and exchanged a smile. The time had finally come for them to become woman and wife.

 

*******************************************

 

The function room was alive with chatter as the guests took their seats for the ceremony. Decorated with roses, bluebells and every flower in between with rose petals gracing the floor around the makeshift altar. Pretty much every resident on the street had turned out for the occasion with the exception of a few faces who'd sent their apologies in advance. 

"I'll be honest i didn't expect to see so many people" said Aidan who'd taken his seat at the front of the left row. 

Yasmeen had plonked herself next door but one to Aidan, whilst the seat beside them continued to be unoccupied in that moment.

"No matter who else turns up, not everyone who really ought to be here, will be" she replied in a tone of disappointment.

This puzzled Aidan, he hadn't exactly looked at any kind of guest list, he no longer had any reason to invite any of Eva's family.

"Why, who isn't coming?" he challenged

Yasmeen closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath, considering her next words.

"...Saira and Hassan. Rana's parents. Zeedan refuses to attend also"

Aidan's expression was one of indignation but he recognized the pain that was strewn across Yasmeen's face and chose not to pursue it any further but rather, offer his own assurance.

"Look" he began, looking directly at her "its their loss and i cant imagine how Rana is feeling but i want you to know that she's family now and we Connor's look after our own. We'll always have her back" he said with a reassuring smile.

Yasmeen responded with a weak smile. She knew that Johnny and Aidan were family men and she trusted that Rana would always be looked out for and yet somehow, she still felt a great deal of concern for her. The instinct of a grandmother still remained strong in her despite the fact that after today, Rana would no longer be her granddaughter in law.

As she returned to reality and the chatter began to lower, the registrar took her place and music began to surround the room as the Nightcore cover of  _Dusk Till Dawn_ played.

At the same time, the doors swung open to reveal Kate, arm in arm with Johnny as they began the short stroll to the altar. Kate looked around at the guests, all beaming up at her. Even Robert had managed an honest smile. Finally she reached the altar and her father turned to face her.

"Your mother would be so proud of you, my beautiful little girl. She's looking down on you today" he said with a sniffle and proceeded to take his set between Aidan and Yasmeen. 

Kate couldn't help but let the tears flow, the tears of happiness that she knew would erupt at some point during the day. Aidan reached out to her with a tissue and she wiped away the salty liquid running down her cheeks.

'Thank the lord for waterproof mascara' she thought to herself.

_"Cos you'll never be alone, i'll be with you from Dusk Till Dawn, i'll be with you from Dusk Till Dawn, baby i'm right here"_

Before Kate could process her next thought, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end but it wasn't fear. It was excitement. She looked back with a grin and saw her.

Rana, and Imran.

The pair began to walk slowly towards the altar and with each step closer that Rana came, Kate felt her pulse getting faster and faster. Her desire just to be able to touch the woman she loved becoming overwhelming. 

They came to a halt as Rana took her position next to her bride. Imran gave her hand a squeeze and exchanged a cheeky grin before taking a pew at the front of the right hand aisle.

"Hey you" kate whispered, with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Hello beautiful" Rana giggled, taking Kate's hand into her own.

As the music died down and the atmosphere began to set in, the registrar spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Rana Jayanty Habeeb and Katherine Alicia Connor in the presence of you, their family and their closest friends"

 

*******************************************

 

"Now Katherine and Rana have prepared their own vows so Katherine if you'd like to read your vows to Rana and then Rana if you would follow"

Kate turned to face the woman who was about to become her wife and took both her hands.

"Rana. They say opposites attract but i say that's complete rubbish. We're very much the same, me and you. We started as friends, we grew closer and i think i always knew deep down that i wanted you to be in my life forever. We've been through some rough experiences. I daresay we've been through stuff that would be too much for most couples but they've just reinforced how much i feel about you. I love you Rana. That's one of the only things i know for sure in life. I will always love you. I'll always be your shoulder to cry on, so i'll have to buy more tops i suppose"

The room erupted with laughter. Even Rana couldn't help but throw Kate a sly smile. 

"I promise to love you until the end of my days. I am yours forever and for always" she concluded.

Rana composed herself and wiped her already tear filled eyes with a tissue from her clutch. 

"Kate. Well its not exactly your run of the mill relationship, me and you" she laughed "before i met you, i never considered that i could fall in love with another woman but then you came into my life. You became my friend, then my best friend. I knew that you were something more than that to me but i was so afraid of exploring that but i took a leap of faith and despite everything that came between us and all the hardship, i wouldn't change it because here we are now. I love you so much and i can't wait for tomorrow, the next day and every day that follows with you"

The pair looked lovingly at each other, gazing into each others eyes whilst the registrar continued.

"Rana and Katherine have made their vows to each other which leaves only one last piece of business. If any person here has any just cause or impediment as to why Rana and Katherine should not be joined in love and union, let them speak now or forever hold your peace"

Silence in the air, a silence that was shattered by a single word.

_"Wait"_

 

 

 


	3. Gatecrashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana and Kate's wedding is interrupted by a blast from the past, but will it affect their future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for writing this particular character into the story but i felt it was necessary and added a degree of realism to the narrative. I understand that nobody likes this character but hey ho. Probably got another chapter or two after this. Chapter 5 is very up in the air in terms of the nature of what i want to write for that chapter. We'll see where it goes!

Just like that, the peace and serenity that had surrounded the room was completely obliterated. There stood in the doorway was someone that neither Kate nor Rana expected to see again. Zeedan always had an acute taste for interrupting them at the worst times but he'd outdone himself this time. All the attention that had been on the women had been diverted to the gatecrasher. 

"Come on Zee, this is their day now mate" Imran barked as he rose from his seat and made a beeline for the unexpected guest.

"Zee!" snapped Alya, also rising from her seat.

Zeedan held his hands up, as if to mimic a surrender.

"Woah, calm down! I'm not here to cause trouble, i promise"

Kate was furious and she could see that Rana wasn't exactly chuffed either. Why did he have to show his face, today of all days?

"Then why are you here Zeedan?" she demanded.

Zeedan lowered his hands.

"I know i said i wasn't going to come but i thought about it and eventually i changed my mind" he said "I jumped straight in the van and tried to get here as quickly as i could to see you two get married but trying to get through greater Manchester during rush hour traffic is pretty bloody difficult!"

"Flippin' eck" Kate let out a laugh before she realized she'd even opened her mouth "that's actually true"

Even Rana managed to sneak a smile. Alya rolled her eyes, her brother was fashionably late. Imran simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"If that is sorted, perhaps we could continue?" the registrar interjected.

Imran and Alya returned to their seats, Imran gesturing for Zeedan to take one of the empty seats that would've ordinarily been taken by Rana's father. Kate and Rana turned back to the registrar.

"Sorry, domestic i know" Rana said with an expression of amusement as she once again took Kate's hand. Kate smiled at the contact. 

The registrar spoke.

"Katherine and Rana have exchanged vows and rings, declaring their love for all time and made a commitment to one another that is binding for life. Both have taken the other into their hearts. By the power vested in me, i am happy to declare that they are woman and wife. You may seal your marriage now, with a kiss"

Before either of them knew it, their lips were locked against each other, their guests were cheering and clapping. Tears of utter joy streamed down each of their faces as they separated themselves and embraced in their first hug as a married couple.

 

*******************************************

 

 _Rana Connor._  

 

Two words that still had yet to sink in. It didn't feel real. She'd woken up this morning as plain old Rana Habeeb and several hours later, she was Mrs Rana Connor. She had officially joined the Connor clan. For the longest time, she'd felt trapped by her identity as both Rana Nazir, the woman who'd cheated on her husband and as Rana Habeeb, the woman who's parents had tried to abduct her for falling in love with a woman. Being a Connor felt like a fresh start, an opportunity to start a new chapter in her life. The rest of the book was her and Kate. As long as she had her wife, she'd be able to do anything. 

Whilst all the other guests were socializing and moving off to the buffet, Rana had decided to step out into the flower garden that overlooked the lake. Th air felt brisk on her face, a refreshing feeling after the ceremony. She felt Kate come up behind her and placing her hands on Rana's waist.

"You okay?" she asked, kissing Rana's shoulder.

Rana took Kate's hand and squeezed it.

"Just doesn't feel real, does that sound weird?" 

"Of course not" Kate said, her breath hot on Rana's neck "I can't believe it either babe" 

She kissed Rana's neck, sendng her into a ticklish spasm.

"Will you stop" Rana laughed "that can wait until later, for now we've got gotta mingle" 

"oh yay" Kate said sarcastically as they turned back towards the hotel.

 

*******************************************

 

"Ah you two! Where'd you get to?" Imran asked as he turned to see Rana and Kate walking in.

"i needed some air" Rana said.

Kate nodded "and i couldn't find her so i went and looked outside"

"Well i just wanted to wish you both a long and happy marriage" Imran smiled "and you better look after my sister, Kate or you'll have me to answer to"

Rana's face was ringing alarm bells.

"You're talking like you're not going to be around?" she queried 

Imran was quick to reassure her.

"no no, just i figured you two would want more time to yourselves now and not have me cramping your style all the time"

Kate smiled. Imran had been a godsend for her and Rana, she knew that he hadn't always agreed with the choices they'd made but he'd always stuck by Rana and by default, her. 

"Imran, you're welcome anytime honestly. You've been a real blessing for us. Probably wouldn't be here if you hadn't convinced this one to come back to me after all those arguments" Kate said as she stroked Rana's arm. Rana nodded in agreement.

Imran put his hand on Kate's shoulder and smiled, a show of gratitude before going off to chat to other guests.

Zeedan approached them through the mass of people.

"Congratulations you two, genuinely!" he beamed

Despite Zee being nice, Kate still didn't quite buy that he was just being nice for the sake of it.

"Thanks" she said with a straight face. She took Rana's hand just to reinforce the point, in case he was thinking of trying anything.

"Well i'd love to stay for the reception and that but i've got a dozen potential junior chefs to interview" he said with a sad expression "I'm really sorry Rana"

Rana honestly couldn't care less but decided to be polite. 

"That's okay, thanks for coming to the ceremony anyway" she said.

Zeedan smiled as he shuffled past them and made his way out.

"Is it harsh that i'm glad he's not staying?" Kate asked 

Rana looked at her and wanted to laugh. She didn't really understand why he'd suddenly decided to come after making it clear on several previous occasions that he wasn't interested. She knew that people didn't change their minds about something like that without some sort of reason. The main thing was he was gone and now she could focus on Kate.

"Nah, but he's gone now anyway. Come on, we've got a reception to kick off!"


	4. Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where everyone talks to each other, has too much to drink and ends up doing some intoxicated version of the Macarena.

Ironically the actual ceremony had been the easiest part of the entire operation. That was saying something considering they'd been upstaged at their own wedding but still, all they'd really had to do was stand there but now came the socializing and receiving of various obscure gifts from guests.

Both Kate and Rana were doing the rounds going between tables, thanking guests for coming and chatting about things that were completely irrelevant and bored the life out of both of them. Every few minutes they'd exchange glances from across the room and mouth something like ' _please_ _kill me_ _'_ or ' _help me_ '. Something Kate had already done several times in the 10 minutes that Gail had spent trying to give her marital advice as if all of her marriages hadn't failed for one reason or another.

Eventually they were able to sit down at the top table with Johnny, Jenny, Imran, Aidan and Carla. Yasmeen was also present by Rana's request. Despite not technically being family anymore, Rana still felt that she was to her. 

"That was honestly exhausting" said Kate "why do we have to talk to literally everyone?"

Rana laughed.

"I dunno, it's just what people do isn't it? Can't think why though, i mean they're people i talk to everyday!" she groaned

"Most of them i actively try and avoid talking to!" Kate giggled.

Rana looked at Kate with a cheeky smile. She adored when Kate was brutally honest about the neighbors. She genuinely didn't give a damn what they thought and she'd always tell things as they are. No sugar coating.

At that moment, Johnny spoke up.

"Ladies and gentleman if could have your attention for just a moment" he said, tapping a fork on his glass.

"I've never been prouder than i am now. Seeing my daughter marrying such a beautiful young woman in Rana. At least this wedding didn't end disastrously unlike Aidan's" he laughed.

Aidan spluttered as he went to down a mouthful of champagne.

"Thanks dad!" he exclaimed as he cleaned up the mess he'd made.

"When Rana asked me for my permission to marry Kate, i'll be honest i was surprised" he continued "At the time they'd only been together for a several months and there was still a lot going on in the background for both of them. Slowly and surely, they overcame any obstacles that got in their way and they're a much stronger couple for it. I've never seen my little girl as happy as she is with you Rana and i can see that she in turn makes you happy. Welcome to the family. Its all downhill from here let me tell you" he concluded with a wink.

The room erupted with laughter and applause.

"Ever the comedian, Johnny" Carla chimed

"Great speech dad" Kate giggled.

She took Rana's hand and they both rose from their seats. Kate wanted to say a few words also.

"I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who came, who helped make this day as special as it has been and continues to be. Its been amazing. Thanks to Robert and everyone at the Bistro for the amazing food. Tracey and Mary for the flowers, Maria and Alya for hair and make up. Just everyone who's contributed to making our wedding day truly special. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, its been a really magical day for both of us. Now, lets get this party started!"

 

*******************************************

 

As the evening progressed, the party was in full swing. Tables littered with half empty plates, the bar staff barely keeping up with the backlog of cocktail requests and a dance floor that was very much in use. Among the crowd of couples dancing were Kate and Rana, holding each other in a slow waltz. Everything about this was perfect, to openly hold each other in front of all their friends and not be made to feel guilty about it was still a very new feeling but a good one. Gone were the days of secret liaisons in the gurney and deleting texts. It was all behind them. 

 "This is perfect" Rana whispered, her breath hot on Kate's neck.

"I know, so are you" Kate replied with a smile. 

"Charmer!" Rana laughed 

As cheesy as Kate's chat up lines continued to be, she couldn't help but love her all the more for them. It was just another one of those attractive traits that she had and she had many of those.

"Well i wouldn't be a very good wife if i wasn't would i?" she replied, a grin spreading across her face.

Rana rolled her eyes, she knew what Kate was up to.

"You're trying to butter me up so i'll play nice when we get to the room aren't you?" she asked, biting her bottom lip slightly. She knew it would drive Kate crazy with lust.

Kate swayed slightly on her knees. Rana knew exactly what to do with the lip biting. It always made her giddy.

"Well maybe we should head up there" she whispered, moving her mouth right next to Rana's ear "and i'll show whether i want you to play nice"

They headed straight for the stairs, both a little off balance for which they could only blame the alcohol.

"I feel a bit lightheaded" Rana giggled as she started climbing the first set of stairs.

Kate laughed. Her wife had clearly had a little too much to drink but who could realistically blame her, it was her wedding day after all.

"I tell you what, hang onto me until we get up to our floor" she said, taking Rana's arm.

Together they eventually reached the floor on which their room was situated.

"You do realize we could just have taken the lift right?" Kate inquired, pointing to the lift on their left.

"Oh" Rana huffed "well i wish i'd have seen that before i practically fell up the stairs"

They'd arrived at the room. Number 507. Rana swiped the card and went to open the door but Kate's hand stopped her.

"Whats wrong?" 

Kate grinned "I wanna carry you over the threshold, do things properly" she replied.

"Seriously?" Rana asked "alright but its your funeral"

Before she knew it she was being swooped off her feet. The thought of Kate falling over or losing her balance was equal parts terrifying and hilarious. Soon enough Kate had managed to push down the door handle enough for it to be pushed open and she found herself being lowered down to the ground once more. 

The hotel room was quite lovely. A king size poster style bed with translucent cotton drapes, a plasma on the wall and of course, an en suite bathroom. However Rana barely had time to take in the room before she found herself being pushed onto the bed, Kate interlocking their fingers and pressing her lips passionately against Rana's....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this story for Kate and Rana has been fun, its been inspiring and its actually helped me to relax, let myself fall into the story which is always nice. I'm still apprehensive about chapter 5. I have a very clear idea of how i want to bring this thing to its close but I've never written anything quite so...intimate before. We'll see where it goes. I apologise that these chapters continue to be short and quick reads, I find it just connects everything better instead of trying to drag each part out and boring you all :)


	5. The Morning After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Kate and Rana to return to reality after their wedding day. Despite everything though, Rana can't help but feel like something isn't quite right.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must've rewritten this entire fic four times over and this is absolutely the final time i'm doing so. I simply couldn't get to grips with the content i was trying to produce so I've decided to scrap the original idea. This will take its place. 
> 
> I want to put a warning here...this chapter does reference the upcoming Aidan Connor storyline (for which i praise Kate Oates and Shayne Ward for doing) so you may find this somewhat upsetting for which i can only apologize in advance but i think its necessary.

Of all the things to be woken by, the vibrating of her phone wasn't what she'd have chosen.

"Urghh hello" Rana groaned as she mustered the strength to speak. 

 _"Ooh someone sounds rough"_ came Imran's voice from the other end.

In fairness, her brother wasn't wrong. Rana looked and felt like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards and on top of that was nursing the hangover from hell.

"I flamin' feel it" she said "and i'm hungover"

She could hear Imran laughing on the other end.

_"Kate mentioned you'd gotten through two or three bottles of red among other things last night"_

Rana's tired face formed an expression of confusion. Kate had mentioned it to him? when? She was in bed next to her?

She rolled over expecting to be greeted by Kate's beautiful, sleepy face but was instead met by an empty pillow.

"Imran..." she began "you wouldn't happen to know where Kate is? I thought she'd be in bed with me but she's not here"

 _"Ah yeah. She said she was going to go for a run before breakfast. I'm sure she'll be back any minute sis"_ he replied reassuringly

A wave of relief swept over Rana. It might have been an idea for Kate to leave her a note or a text for such a situation but at least she knew that nothing was wrong. At that moment, a sweaty and heavy breathing Kate walked into the room and smiled at Rana.

"She's back, i'll see you down at breakfast " Rana said and hung up. 

"Was that Imran?" Kate inquired

Rana nodded, eyes fixed on Kate taking off her sweats. 

"Ah" Kate said "I saw him earlier before i went for a run. Figured you might still be asleep when i got back hence why i didn't leave a note"

Rana raised her eyebrows "You had me worried for a second, good job Imran decided to wake me up"

"Sorry" Kate giggled as she wrapped her towel around her "are you ok if i shower first? I'm sweaty as hell from that run and my pits stink" 

Rana was grossed out, evident by the way she contorted her face in response to Kate's admission.

"Go for it babe" she said with a smile.

 

*******************************************

 

Both girl's headed down to breakfast hand in hand, feeling refreshed. At this point only family and close friends were still at the hotel. Most had gone home the night before after the reception had died down.

"Morning" they both said as they greeted the remaining guests who all looked equal parts hungover and tired. Rana was glad she wasn't the only one, though Kate had given her some aspirin to help her splitting headache. The responses varied from a groggy "alright" to noises that Kate wasn't certain were actual spoken words. Even Johnny looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"What took you so long" Imran smirked at Rana as they approached the table.

Rana simply winked at him in response. That should give him enough of an idea.

"Right Mrs, plonk yourself down and i'll get you a cup of tea and some breccy" Kate said as she pulled a chair out for Rana. 

Rana smiled as she took a seat. She really had found that one in a million gem with Kate and she was glad she'd put a ring on it. Her pondering of life's possibilities was cut short as Aidan came and took a seat at their table.

"Morning" Rana beamed, except Aidan didn't seem to reciprocate her smile. Something seemed....off. She couldn't quite place it but she knew that he wasn't quite himself. 

"Hiya" he said, a smile suddenly appearing on his face. Rana just put the delay in his body language down to tiredness.

"listen i just want you to know that if anything else happens with your parents and that, my family will be here to support you fully. You're a Connor now, we look out for each other in this family"

"Thank you" Rana smiled "I really appreciate it"

"No worries" Aidan said "I'm sorry but i've got to shoot off before all you lot...i've got paperwork back at the flat...Underworld stuff" 

"Aidan...are you okay?" Rana inquired.

Aidan looked at her for a second with what seemed like dread in his eyes, dread that was quickly replaced by a friendly smile.

"Always. See you" he concluded and headed for the door.

 

Kate came walking back to the table, two mugs of tea in her right hand and a plate of food in her left. 

She immediately picked up on Rana's facial expression, clearly she was deep in thought.

"Penny for them?" she asked.

Rana snapped back to reality and looked up at the arrival of breakfast, taking the plate and one of the mugs from Kate.

"Is your brother okay?" she asked as Kate sat down opposite her. Kate seemed confused by the question. Why wouldn't he be? 

"Seems the same as ever...why?" she replied.

Rana raised her eyebrows, perhaps she was just seeing things that weren't there. She'd always automatically assumed the worst about anything and everything.

"I don't know, just seemed like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders" she responded as she took a bite into her toast.

In fairness, Aidan now had the responsibility of running underworld full time which was sure to be stressful even for him.

"He's probably just stressed with the factory, he'll be fine" Kate admitted.

 Rana hoped she was right. As a nurse she'd gotten pretty good at reading people and she could tell when something wasn't quite what it seemed but she dismissed it, Aidan's problems were none of her business in the nicest possible way. She'd just have to mind her own business on this one. Besides, if Kate was worried about Aidan, she'd be the first to know.

 

*******************************************

 

"Right you two ready for the off?" Imran asked as they approached the hotel entrance.

After breakfast everyone had departed leaving only Rana, Imran and Kate. They'd finished breakfast and checked out after getting all their stuff together from the room.

"Er yeah all ready to go" Rana beamed, taking Kate's hand.

Imran lifted their stuff into the boot of his car as they strapped in. Even the prospect of going back to work tomorrow with Moira wasn't going to kill her buzz.

"So any plans for when we get home?" Imran quizzed as he assumed his position in the drivers seat.

They hadn't planned anything specific, they'd probably just have a quiet day in watching TV under the duvet.

"Nah but we'll probably go to the Bistro for dinner if you're interested Imran?" Kate offered "I'm paying"

She could see Imran raise his eyebrows in the mirror, clearly delighted at the offer of a meal out that he didn't have to pay for. The divorce from Sabine was slowly bleeding him dry.

"Imran Habeeb, third wheel" he said sarcastically "I'm in"

Both girls laughed, albeit at Imran's financial misfortune.

 

This was the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
